Back to Loki
by Tricky-Loki
Summary: Loki's life on Asgard and before what happened in Avengers. "ON PAUSE"
1. Chapter 1

Thor lay on his huge bed, filled with toys and stuff, waiting for his mother to come back. She told him that she'll be back after dinner, stay in his room and wait in his room. There he waited and waited, he got bored. He played with his toys, but he got bored. He jumped and jumped in his bed, but he got bored, again. He can't do anything or play with anyone in his room. He wondered where his mother was. Or why his mother taking too long. Maybe she was preparing for a surprise for him? He kept thinking and finally slept.

He awoke when he heard someone knock on his door. "Thor, dear, please open the door," a voice said. He quickly opened it and saw his mother. "Mother! You're back" he said and hugged her. "Yes, Thor. I'm sorry if you waited so long" Frigga said to her son.

"It's okay, Mother. What's that?"

"Oh, it's a surprise. Let's go to your bed."

"Yes! A surprise for me!"

Frigga sat on the bed and Thor sat on the floor. He saw something in his mother's arms. Something covered in green cloth.

"What's my surprise?" Thor asked.

Frigga showed him the green cloth. And it moved. She showed Thor what was in the cloth. "He's your new baby brother, Thor" Frigga said.

"New baby brother? I have a new baby brother?" Thor looked at his mother. Frigga smiled. He hugged his mother and said to the babe "Hello, baby brother!" He looked at his mother and asked "Mother, what's his name?"

"Oh, Loki is his name, Thor."

Then he looked at his brother. His toddler blue eyes met big green eyes of his new brother. "Hello, Loki. Let's play! I have many toys here, I'll - -"

"Thor, your brother needs rest and he is still a babe."

"But, Mother, Loki will be bored. He needs to play!" He looked at Loki and said "You need to play, Loki, right?" Loki giggled. Thor said "See, Mother?" Thor looked at his Mother and smiled. Frigga frowned at his son "Thor, your brother - -" Loki yawned. Frigga smiled "See, Thor?" "Yes, Mother." Frigga stood up, carrying her babe and said "Good night, son. You and Loki need to sleep"

"But when can I play with him?"

"Just you wait, Thor. Just wait."

"Yes. Good night, Mother. Goodnight, Loki." He kissed Frigga and Loki and ran to his bed. His mother blew out the candle and went to her room.

Thor went near his window and said "Now I have a new baby brother, Loki. I'll have someone to play with! But how can Loki play with him, he's still a babe. But, I'll wait. One day, we'll play the whole day, nobody will stop us, not Mother or Father." Yes, he'll wait. He went and lay on his bed. He wondered what his life will be with a new baby brother. He knew that his brother won't only play with him, Loki will change his life. Thor lay there and smiled. With his new brother around, life will be interesting, he thought.

* * *

**Pls. review! I'll add another chapter, just wait! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"I, the mighty Thor of Asgard, will defeat and save you animals from- um- - this huge ugly beast! Yahh!" Thor got his wooden sword and attacked the beast, a dead tree. "I defeated you now, beast. Hurt again the animals and you will fight me and my brother, when he can walk already." He took the his toy animals to on top of a bench. "Stay here, animals, be safe. I will go now to kill a sea monster!"

- X -

Thor just finished playing with his toys in the garden. He was so tired so he put all his toys in his room and went to his brother's room. He opened the door and found no one, only Loki in his crib. He reached his brother's crib, but his toddler body didn't let him. He took a chair to step on from his room and put it near the crib. He stepped on it, and looked at his brother, his soft blue eyes meeting his brother's big bright green eyes. He heard his brother giggling and he frowned "What are you laughing at, brother?" Loki made some noises he can't understand and pointed at the toy on a shelf, a stuffed bird. "You want that toy, brother?" He got the stuffed bird and gave it to his brother. Loki took it and put the toy's wing in his mouth. "No, don't put it in your mouth, Loki. It's for playing, not eating." He got the wing out of his brother's mouth and put it on Loki's hands. Thor watched his brother smile and giggle, his green eyes sparkling. Thor sighed and sat on the chair that was too big for him and looked at his brother. He was so tired from playing with his toys outside and slept.

He awoke, his brother looking at him, and it seemed that Loki slept too. Thor stood on the chair again and asked Loki "When can you play with me, brother? I am tired of waiting. I waited and visited you for a week now and you're still not walking or talking. I also need your help in fighting a sea monster." Loki made sounds as if trying to talk and smiled. "I can't understand you. But I think you're telling me to keep waiting. So I will wait for you to grow up!" Thor said with a grin. Loki giggled and clapped his hands. Then someone knocked on the door. A servant went in and bowed. She smiled at what she saw, the brothers were really close. "Prince Thor, it's time to eat dinner. The Allfather and the Queen are waiting."

"But how about Loki?"

"The Queen will come here to feed Prince Loki after eating. The Queen does it every day." The servant said.

"Oh, alright. I'm coming." Thor jumped from the chair and ran to the door but he stopped. He went near the crib and stood on the chair. He kissed his brother on the forehead "See you later, Loki!"

* * *

**Pls. review! (free stuffed bird!) Next chapter- toddler LOKI**


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga held her youngest son in her arms. They were going to the palace garden and she was going to teach Loki how to walk. "It's sad that your brother isn't with us, he's with your father. But it's alright, son, I'm going to teach you how to walk." Frigga said to her son. "Wee!" Loki said with a grin. They reached the garden and Frigga smiled. It was a beautiful day. They went to a bench and sat. "Alright, Loki." She put Loki down to stand and she got his hands "Ready?" "Yes, Mwada!" Loki said. She helped him move his feet inch by inch, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right, left, right left. They did this for a long time. There wasn't any problem with Loki. Frigga asked "Are you ready now, Loki? Can you walk without me?" Loki nodded. "Don't worry, son. I'll be here, I'll catch you if you fall. Alright?" Loki smiled and said "Yes!" Frigga let go of Loki's hands and went near the bench. "Loki, please walk towards me. I know you can do it" Loki looked at his mother and put his right foot forward, then his left, then his right, then left, then right until he reached his mother. "I did it, Mwada! Yey!" "Good job, Loki! You walked, my son!" Frigga said and hugged Loki. "Let's try it again, Loki!" "Alwight." She put her son several inches from her. "Loki, please walk towards me." Loki walked towards his mother with bright green eyes and a big smile on his face.

-X-

Frigga watched her son walk around the trees and smelled the flowers in the garden with pride. She just taught him how to walk and now look what her son was doing! Odin and Thor will be glad to see him walking. She sat in a bench and took a piece of bread for the birds to eat.

-X-

Loki giggled when a white butterfly stayed on his nose. But it flew away when he tried to touch it. He saw bright yellow flowers and walked towards it. He picked them and saw some dark blue flowers, he picked and added them to his yellow flowers. He smelled them and smiled. "Mwada will be so happy!" He looked at his mother who was feeding some birds and walked towards her.

Frigga heard her son walking towards her, she paused and faced her son. She smiled as Loki went near her, holding something on his back. She wondered what was that but had no time when Loki tripped on a small rock. She rushed to her son. She helped Loki stand up and hugged him. "Are you alright, Loki? Are you hurt?" Frigga asked. "No, Mwada." Loki said. "Are you sure? Tell me if something hurts, Loki." "I'm alwight. This is fow you, Mwada!" Loki said and grinned. He showed his mother the flowers he picked. Frigga smiled and took the flowers "Oh, thank you, Loki. These are beautiful. You are so sweet. Come here." Frigga kissed her son on the forehead. She smelled the flowers that her son gave her. "Do you want to go back to your room now? Your father and Thor might be there already. We'll show them that you can walk already. I'll also put these beautiful flowers you gave me in a vase. Is that alright?" Frigga asked. Loki nodded. "Okay, Mwada. Let's go." She took her black-haired son's hand and went to the palace.

* * *

**Pls. review (free flowers!) XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Thor awoke in his room, full of toys and stuff everywhere. He got up and changed into his clothes. He got a chair and took his toys on a shelf. He sped to his brother's bedroom to see Loki who just learned how to walk months ago. He opened the doors, went inside and set his toys on the floor. He went up to the bed of green and gold, and smiled. He looked at his brother covered with a blanket, a stuffed bird in his arms, sleeping. He looked so cute. He shook his brother "Looo- kiiii! Loki loki. Wake up, brother!" Loki jolted awake "Wha- what, bwada?"

"Come with me, brother!"

Loki yawned "To where, bwada?"

"We're going to the garden."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"But it's so early, Thow."

"Come on!"

"But I want to sleep." Loki then lay on his bed, covered himself with a blanket, took his toy and closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"It's morning already, Loki! Just get up!"

Loki mumbled something while his eyes were closed. Thor sighed. "You made me do this." He took the blanket off his brother who grumbled but still sleeping. "No crying to Mother after this, Loki." He pulled his brother's leg who again grumbled. He put his hand on the other leg and pulled. He pulled again until his brother reached the end of the bed and pulled again. A yelp and thump came after. "Oww! It hurts!" Loki faced his brother with an angry but almost-crying face and said "Thow! Why did you do that?!" "You wouldn't wake up so…."

"I'm telling Mwada."

"No! I told you not to. She'll stop us from defea- - " Thor shut his mouth.

"What?"

"It's a surprise. I've been waiting to do this with you so long!"

"What is it?"

"Come with me in the garden."

"No. You hurt me."

"Please?"

Loki sighed. "Oh alright, bwada. Let's go."

Thor smiled as they went to the gardens with toys in their arms. This was the day they were going to defeat the sea monster.

* * *

"Where is it?"

"Sshhh…. Be quiet, brother." They said while they were looking at the pond in the gardens, holding their wooden swords in their hands. "Can't see anything." Loki said.

"It is sleeping. That's why we're here early."

"And?"

"We'll kill it while it sleeps. We'll wait for little light first. So be quiet." So they waited for a few minutes there, looking at the pond. "This is boring, Thow."

"Oh, alright. I'll go there, but help me when I need you."

Thor went to the pond. "The water is so cold!" But, he continued to go. A few feet from his brother, he shouted. "I found the sea monster! It's the Kraken!" He raised his wooden sword and slashed it into the water. "Help me, brother!" Loki went to the pond, towards his brother. "Alright, Thow!" He went to near his brother, raised his sword and slashed in the waters, too. "Where is it, bwada?"

"Keep slashing! It's here somewhere!"

"Alright!"

"Attack harder, brother. Your slashes are too weak!"

"Okay, I'm trying, bwada!" Loki attacked the water with more power. "Bwada, let's attack things that move in here only. So our attacks won't waste."

"Alright, Loki."

This went on for a minute when Thor yelled. "I've got it!" "Yey!" Loki said. "Let me see!"

Thor held a wet stuffed squid. "This is the Kraken! We defeated it!"

Loki frowned. "That's it? Fwada said that Kraken was big."

"Yes, it was big, but when we defeated it, it became small!"

"Yipee!"

The brothers went out of the pond and headed to their rooms. They went to Loki's bedroom and changed their clothes. "You need more practice, brother."

"With what?"

"With your sword. But don't worry, I'll teach you!"

"Thank you, bwada!" Loki hugged his brother who hugged him back.

Thor held the almost-dry stuffed squid. "This will show our first battle together, and the first battle we won together! We're a good team! You can think and I will fight, you can also help me fight too!"

Thor smiled at his brother who was grinning and his green eyes sparkling with joy. "Thow, please let me join you when you have battles again. Please?"

"Of course, brother!"

Loki hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you, Thow!" Thor returned the hug and said "You're welcome, Loki."

* * *

**Review pls. XD**


End file.
